


Princess Candy

by spankopita



Series: Princess Candy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTK, Other, Public Humiliation, Spanking, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankopita/pseuds/spankopita
Summary: Candy's daddy gives her a spanking for misbehaving in front of all her guests during her 18th birthday party.
Series: Princess Candy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543039
Kudos: 31





	Princess Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a fantasy series with a lot of spanking. The setting and the characters are all original.

A young lady in a pink, ruffled dress pleads with her father in a panicky whisper, “please don’t do it while all these people are here!” He turns her over his knee.

“Just wait until they leave! Daddy, please,” she squeaks. He gathers up the back of her dress and petticoat and piles them on her back. Her shock and humiliation stun her to silence.

She thought he would pull her into this room and give her a few smacks to the back of her skirt to shame her into behaving. She was already beyond embarrassed, and would have gladly behaved herself the rest of the night if he stopped right now and didn’t go through with giving her an actual spanking.

Then she felt his thumbs tugging on the waistband of her panties. The bedroom door was wide open, and guests who had come for her birthday party could see him pulling her underwear down.

She can’t keep her voice at a whisper any longer. She pleads, already on the edge of tears. “I’m sorry! I won’t talk back again! Don’t do it!”

His voiced boomed. “Young lady, you will not speak to me that way ever again. Especially in front of company. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” She hoped addressing him as “sir” properly during a lecture without being told might make him think she had been punished enough, and let her up without any spanking. But he started smacking her hard the moment her panties settled around her knees.

In the next room, the girls that are Candy’s age fidget nervously. Most of them don’t get spanked hard on the bare bottom like that any more. It’s usually a few light smacks over their clothes to remind them who’s in charge while they still live at the family home. Their parents are murmuring their approval as Candy’s father spanks her with her panties down in front of a houseful of guests. It certainly seems to be curing Miss Candy of her bad attitude, they say.

Sugarplum’s face burns hot with embarrassment as she watches her friend get spanked. Her mother leans over and whispers in her ear. Sugarplum had been very sassy with her mother when they were getting ready to leave for Candy’s birthday party. Her mother said she should get the paddle out of the attic and warm her daughter’s backside good, but they’re in a hurry and might be late. Sugarplum knew she could get away with a certain amount of disrespect without consequence as long as she stopped when she was threatened with a spanking.

But now Sugarplum has been informed that she is going to get a very hard paddling on her bare bottom when they get home after all, and from now on she can expect to get the paddle every time she has a sassy mouth.

Sugarplum wishes she’d never sassed back to her mother, and has no intention of ever doing it again. Of course, this is the effect her mother was hoping for. Her stomach knots tighter with fear as Candy bursts into even louder, agonized wailing.

Candy squirms all over her father’s lap trying to keep him from smacking the parts that sting the worst. He spanks her hard and fast, and soon her entire bottom is in fiery agony. No matter how she twists, every smack hurts worse than the last.

Finally her father stops, and asks her if she’s learned her lesson. She wails promises to be good and never talk back again between heaving sobs. He lets her up off his lap, and she falls to the floor, rubbing her aching bottom while tears stream down her cheeks.

He gives her a moment to catch her breath, then tells her to go apologize to their guests for misbehaving and needing to be punished during their visit. She pulls her panties back up, and smooths out her dress.

Her face is burning with shame when she goes back to the party and gives her apologies.

What a rotten eighteenth birthday party, Candy thinks. She’s glad that she’s going overseas for finishing school this fall. She will never forget this humiliation, and seeing any of these people will only remind her of it.


End file.
